1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable terminal installed therein with a gyro sensor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Typically, a portable terminal is a mobile device that has one or more functions such as performing of voice and video call communication, data input/output and data storage.
With such diverse functions, the portable terminal has evolved into a comprehensive multimedia device that can support various operations, such as capturing images or videos, reproducing music or video files, allowing the user to play games and receiving broadcast contents.
To realize complex instructions, some conventional devices are equipped with a motion detection sensor so that a user may give instructions via a motion commands. However, the conventional devices are deficient for many reasons, including requiring that users remember specific motion patterns relative to all the instructions as operation modes. Also, the conventional devices are deficient because unintentional motions of a user may generate an erroneous operation by the portable terminal.